


Dragon Dance

by Mouwuma



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouwuma/pseuds/Mouwuma
Summary: Ninian is a young boy in the Galar region that has been with an asylum for what seems to be forever. When Raihan visits the institution and the boy gets a chance to meet him, a hope for the future is cultivated.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The room was bright in white along every corner. Too bright, Ninian would say. The people who would come in to say its to help, but that has to be a lie. If anything, the stupid walls itched a headache into his skull. The cushioned flooring gave a little bounce, as if it were a trampoline. It gave him a little fun for the first day in this prison, but not anymore. Not after these years. Years? He wasn't very sure. The doctors that have gone in and out have never mentioned a year on any logs that they start recording. He had nothing to mark the days either. Just his memory of the many days of being forced to talk to some weird lady as she asked questions. Everyday, the urge to try pouncing gets stronger, but the knowledge that the idea was bad would also grow. He already learned from the first time. 

In the midst of his scattered thoughts and feelings, his ears perk up to the sound of the door clicking. On instinct, his body tenses up and grips the surroundings. With slight hesitation, the boy glances over to notice the door sliding open. Immediately, he slides down from his defensive position to one of unassuming innocence, criss-crossing his legs and tucking his palms underneath. They keep forcing him to do it anyways, so he might as well do it before it happens. The door in front of him swings wider to reveal a scientist that had been in his room before. Not many times, but some. Following her was a very familiar sight. A man in protective gear equipped with arm restraints in his hands. The woman simply had to wave her hand to order the officer to encase Ninian's arms within the chains. It was disgusting to him. Why is something so simple but cruel allowed. Just because he attacked someone once? His train of thought suddenly halted as he felt himself getting picked up by someone strong, presumably the man who restrained him in the first place. What thing are they planning to do to him now?

His eyes first darted to his left. The gray walls staining the white floors gave him shivers. The hallways were always cold and he didn't even have shoes to combat it. The doctors said it was too dangerous after he tried escaping using the laces. The next thing was the many sinks along just one hallway. The most recently passed one simply dripped with a leaky faucet, the steady dripping noises aiming at his brain. And the sight of the needle. The sight of the needle in his memories launched a fury of panic. His voice rang out in the area, the sound echoing across the ceiling and across his mind. It all ended, however, with a swift hit on the neck and the soft embrace of darkness. 

As he opened up his eyes, the view of a bright, colorful floor filled his view. The more he looked at it, the more he recognized it. Foam mats, the kind. Typically used in schools or nurseries. Why was it here? He glances around the room to notice its vast differences with the rest of the building. Walls filled with paintings of flowers and a yellow sun with a childish smile. A couch with a few toys upon it. The one thing that stood out the most was the person talking to the doctor whom he thought brought him here. He had a navy-colored jacket with teeth like flaps across the hood. The middle of it seemed to be resembling a dragon's underside. Bright blue shorts marked with an angled orange stripe and a logo resembling a generic dragon's head sat underneath the hoodie. The man turned toward Ninian and smiled. The first thing the teen saw after that was his teeth; they were oddly fanged. He also seemed to wear an orange headband across his head, which pushed back his hair. Nothing about him seemed as threatening to him as the doctors or the officers are. That's good. If anything, he seemed quite calm despite the restricted's analysis. 

"Hey there. I'm Raihan, the dragon-type gym leader." The man stated. Raihan, if that was truly his name, was bending over just to talk. The moment Ninian noticed it, he quickly stood himself up. "You...you said you use dragon types?" "Mmhm. Let me show ya." He reached for something in his pocket, most likely a pokéball, and pulled out a black and yellow one. The woman, who had been staying around, walks up to the gym leader with a worried look on her face. Hushed words of panic along the lines of ‘it’ll rile him up’ and ‘it's too dangerous’ were quickly dismissed with unreceptive words from the trainer. Raihan looks back over and throws out one ball, releasing a large metallic beast scaling above anyone’s height in the room. He smirked and patted the side of it “This is Duralagon, my partner pokémon. He can easily knock out opponents like-" and he leaned down with his hands and body bending over as if he was roaring, “- this.” 

“Like-" the teen leaned forward and stretched his arms forward, “-this?” “Yeah! You learn fast!” Raihan acclaimed, patting Ninian’s head and ruffling his hazelnut hair with a smile. The boy looked up with small shock shining in his eyes. No one had been this close and casual to him in what feels like an eternity. A small, weak, but genuine smile grew on the pale face of his. “Thank you…Thank you so much.” From the corner of his eye, he noticed the woman impatiently tapping her foot against the floor, creating a muffled tapping noise on the ground. A loud cough from her, surely on purpose, got the attention of the dragon-type user. “Huh?” Raihan asked, giving the doctor an opportunity to tap her watch at him. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and recalling the metal dragon into its pokéball before looking back down. “I have to go soon, but I need to grab something real quick.” He pulls out what seemed to be his phone, opening up something before pulling Ninian in a half-hug. He gives the phone a smile before snapping the picture, leaving a confused boy with nothing but questions about that interaction. “I gotta go now though. I hope you get better and maybe one day you can reach me in the League Cup.” Before the teen could answer back, two new doctors were ushering him out of the room. 

Ninian looks up at the doctor and frowned sadly. He wanted to speak up and ask why he had to go away, why she was so impatient with this, why the very room they were standing in was in the middle of an establishment like this. But he knew asking anything would just be in vain. They would never give him answers before, and it wouldn't be any different now. Especially once the doctor grabbed him by the shoulder and started directing him into one of the cold hallways. Nothing about them changed, and nothing about the people changes. The familiar feeling of being thrown onto the cushioned walls didn't change. The fact that they forgot to take off the arm restraints that slowly ate away at his self-control didn't change. 

But despite that, something did feel like it changed. Something was different inside. The feeling of endless and inescapable despair was lifted off of his consciousness. There were two things that are fighting against those dark feelings. 1. There was an exit through that colorful room that they forced Raihan out through. And 2. That gym leader was really kind. He probably heard about why he was here in the first place, but still treated him fairly. It was such an astounding rush of relief in his body that it almost made him want to follow them out. Almost. Knowing what they would do if he actually went out gave him shivers. But one day. Maybe one day he can pull it off.


	2. Chapter 2

This had to be the day. It just had to. The staff members had been sending the same doctor lately. Ninian could tell, he was knew to this. The man always had a nervous expression, as if he was scared of being attacked. If it wasn't just for that, the teen wouldn't think it would be a good idea to escape. No, what made it seem perfect was the fact that he constantly forgets to lock the door. He would think that doing that would be the first thing to do with a presumably dangerous child but guess not. Aside from those points, the doctor was decent to him. Not as good as not being around at all, but the guy would generally keep his distance if he asked. Hopefully he'll keep his job after this; he hasn't done anything wrong. 

Staring toward the quivering to the fearful man, Ninian gave a long sigh. "Soooo, what's your name?" The man jumped a little as he turned around. "Huh?" "What's your name?" He asked again, feigning innocence in his face. The doctor stared back with uncertainty and stammered out "A-Alban." Ninian nodded and crossed his legs, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. His eyes darted to scan down his figure. "Alban, then. Why are you here?" "Why am I here?" "Yeah!" Alban nervously glanced around, a small sweat slipping down his cheeks. "I don't think I'm authorized to talk about that." "I guess that's understandable." 

Silence trickled over them as they locked eyes. One nervously looked over their clipboard to avoid the quiet conversation. The other glanced back at the door to check for anyone else. The tiny place where he can see didn't show anyone, so it would be best to assume no one is around. Swaying his eyes back to the employee, Ninian tilted his head with a lazy flow. "Wanna make a deal?" Alban glanced back over toward him. "A d-deal? I don't think that's allowed..." Ninian shrugged and leaned closer. "Well, if you let me escape, we could go together! You could probably get a much better job!" He forced himself to smile, a smile trying to show pure intentions but this guy just has to say- "N-No." The smile dropped. "No? Why no?" Alban sighed shakily and looked straight at the boy. "For one, it's against this institution's code. Two, it could get me fired. Three, you're dangerous. Who knows what would happen if you got out!" The man rubbed some sweat away from his forehead, turning away. 

The teen gave a sigh and stood up, slightly shaking from sitting too long. He stretched his arms a little, closed his eyes, and cracked his fingers. The popping noise seemed alerted to have alerted Alban, warenting and swing of his head toward the patient. "Wh-What are you doing?" He asked, gripping his clipboard tighter with anticipation. The smaller of the two peered his eyes up at the man. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." "Wh-" Before the doctor could react, Ninian rushed toward him with hands ready to pin down. He grips the sides of the man's lab coat, pushes him down as best as he can, and tries bolting toward the door. "Wait!" The fallen doctor cried out, but it was too late. The boy grips the handle and goes for swinging the door open. As soon as the bright lights flooded into the white room, he ran out and took a sharp right into the hallway. As desperately as he could, Alban pushed himself up and skittered to the door, only to see that Ninian was nowhere to be seen. 

Run. That was the only thing he could think at the moment. Running away from this wretched place to escape from each day in here. It was only a couple of seconds until the sounds of footsteps could be heard from every direction. Echoing and increasing in volume every second, all Ninian could do for now is run. Run until either he finds that room or he can hide and regain his stamina. That was until the cry of a Pokémon could be heard somewhere, bouncing around the walls until it hit his mind. He has to hide. But there's nowhere to hide. Everywhere is locked and bright and plain. He flicked his head back and forth, scanning the hallway for any chance of invisibility. The sink maybe; he could try squeezing behind it. The boy got onto the floor and crawled into the cavity in the wall, compressing his body as much as he could to fit. The leaking pipe above him didn't help as it dripped onto him and the tile underneath. 

Minutes of waiting, listening to the clattering of footsteps, screaming, and barks filled the air. It could be safe, he thought softly. It could be safe. Peeking his head out with hesitation, the brief moment of relief was suddenly swept by a bark, one that had to be just around the corner. Ninian retreated back into the corner, trying to use any small hole through the pipes to observe what was there. Legs clad in black pants followed by white and yellow paws of what would most likely be a dog Pokémon. A Boltund, to be more precise; he remembered those commercials with them from when he was younger. From what he remembered, they are really fast. Not good for him. The murmurs of the two officers near the hound seemed to be talking about how much of a hassle it would be. He wasn't fully sure though; he couldn't hear them well enough to get a clear idea. At the rate that they were walking plus how long the hallway was, it had to be a couple minutes until he could maybe slip away. So the boy sat there, trying his best not to breathe too hard or to move around. Anything to make sure they walked away without suspicion. 

Once he heard the noises quiet down around him, the teen crawled out of the space and looked around. The two workers were far enough down the hall for him to feel confident. He turns and starts running again, only to hear the loud bark of the Boltund. It must have heard him. It had to have heard him to notice, why didn't he take it into account! With no hesitation left, he started running, making a break for it. The barking just increased. The yelling increased. Left. Right. Maybe right again? He didn't know, it was just all jumbled together. Pushing open any door that was unlocked, trying to find some way away from the dog and the people. One more door opened revealed a room full of chairs, a table, a water dispenser, and another door. A loud sound slammed behind him as the door gave way to the tackle of the yellow dog. It growled and bared its teeth at him, ready to attack. The prey of this prey-predator situation ran behind the water dispenser and rammed it to its side, causing water to spill all over the wood and the Pokémon. The small fraction of time of the hound shaking its fur to unsaturate it was enough for Ninian to open the door and continue running. 

Running and dashing and bolting and sprinting toward the goal. That's all he had left to do after putting this much space between him and his pursuers. There was a door straight ahead that had a label toward its right. Stopping for a second, he scanned over the metal plaque. It stated ‘Showroom #3’. Showroom? With one jiggle of the handle, he opened the door to reveal a familiar scenery. The painted flowers of about 7 colors. The foam mat that cushioned his aching feet. This was the room that he was brought to a couple of weeks ago. Where he saw that gym leader. Shaking his head to try pushing away any unnecessary thoughts at the moment, he turned around and locked the door. That was the most he can do to try having one second of peace. He pushed his back against the wall and breathed, taking in heavy breaths as he glanced across the room. The next door was across from him, with a window showing a path to a much cleaner looking hallway. 

That was freedom. Right in front of him, it just had to be. Each step forward now was a fairly ensured escape. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked up to the door and quietly opened it. Walking into this new hallway, it became apparent of the drastic design change between the settings. The wooden flooring, while cold, had an aura of comfort and hospitality. The walls, no longer gray, were now a warm green. Even the doors were wooden in this area, contrasting from the harsh metal ones of the medical halls. Ninian started briskly walking again, a reminder to himself that he was probably still being chased and he was still in danger of being taken back. Staring at the surrounding walls didn't help either as the next second met him with fate of running into the next door. This one was weird; it had a weird sensor bar above it. A click could be heard from the door, presumably locking or unlocking it. He frowned a little and gripped the doorknob, turning it to find that it was, gratefully, unlocked. One step through easily got him into the next hall. 

Except then the alarms went off. Blaring sounds mixed with flashing red lights threw the child into a panic. He held his head as his body started rushing away, trying to run away from the head-piercing noise. One hall. Another hall. The noise didn't stop. He just kept running and running. A new substance underneath him was being felt, which warranted him to stop to take notice. Grass? And dirt? And the noise was quieter. Turning around, Ninian was met with astonishment. He was out. Not just out of his room, out of the entire building! Out, feeling grass under his toes and seeing the stars above him. It almost made him smile with joy and jump and cheer. But a troubling realization swept it away. Where would he go? Wherever he grew up was too faint of a memory to dig up. He had no money to try getting a hotel room and, even then, he was too young to get one. So where would he retreat? He sat down and glanced up at the sky, ideas racing in his mind. Then one came to mind. With a goal in mind, Ninian got up and started walking again. Hammerlocke had to be near this place, right?


	3. Chapter 3

The soft grass quickly turned to rocky sand and dirt, the grains of each tan bit rubbing against his soles. The starry night with the round orb of the moon illuminated the path ahead. Looking around, the boy could notice the warm leaves around the trees, most drifting in the wind with a medium-sized, fuzzy, and green pokémon or the leaves barely hanging onto the thin branches. Within the next step, a loud crunch of leaves below him echoed out to his ears. Listening closer to other noises revealed the rustling of the wind with the trees. It was...oddly relaxing to him. Louder than what he had gotten used to, but leagues above pure silence. Ninian took a second to sit down near a stoney bridge to take in his surroundings.

That's when he had noticed something in the bushes. The more he leaned forward and the more he squinted, the clearer the item got. A pale yellow-greenish egg sat under the dim shadows, like the blinds for a window. Ninian crawled up to the plant and lifted its leaves to check for any other eggs or the mother of it. No creatures, however, were nearby. Neither were any other eggs. Just one solitary egg, left alone in the brush. It was probably chilling up from the fall weather, the teen thought. He couldn't just leave the egg without any heat at all. It was alone, just like him. So he reached into the bushes and gently grabbed hold of the egg. The thorny branches surrounding the fragile cargo scratched at his arms, dragging back through each small spot as he pulled it to his chest. It was bigger than he expected, taking up the size of a pillow. It was also cold to the touch, alarming him to the issue. Ninian pulled up his patient gown a little and wrapped the shell snuggly. 

With a new observance of the area, a sign was revealed to him near his spot. In bold white text against a blue background, the numbers 05 shown against it. 05? Like, Route 5? Is that where he was? Glancing further down the road, he noticed a stone building with a sign in the front that he could faintly read as 'Nursery'. A young woman with casual clothing and tied up blonde hair stood there with an unsure expression, as if looking around for someone. An egg, just like the one in his arms, was cradled by her in a nervous pace. If that employee is working at the nursery, maybe she would know how to keep the egg warm. Or, at the very least, know how to get to Hammerlocke from this place. Pressing against the ground to push his body from the spot, the boy carefully started walking toward the worker. The woman glances over with slight anticipation, a smile brightening up her face, just for it to be dashed away a second later as she registered something in her eyes. 

Ninian stepped back a little bit to give the lady some room. She noticed and started hastily waving at him. "Did I worry you? I didn't mean to! I just thought you were someone else!" One nervous laugh later and silence reigned supreme in the air. He just stared straight at her, his eyes never wavering aside from when he blinked. Sweat rolls down her face as she tried glancing away from the child. "So, uh...do you have any pokémon you wish to drop off? I assume that's why you're here?" She asked, a smile weakly joining her face, trying to look a little friendlier. The teen shook his head and raised up the egg in his arms. "Do you know how to keep it warm?" The nursery worker blinked and stared at the egg. "Do you not have a bag? Or any pokemon?" Ninian shook his head once again. She sighed and looked around quickly. "Alright then. Just, uh, wait here for a second." She announced as she dipped into the building through the door. 

After a few brisk minutes, the employee reappeared with a small towel. "We usually use this to dry off any pokémon here but it should work." She crouches down and carefully wrapped his egg with the cloth. The boy tightened his hold around the item he held, with one of his hands grabbing the cotton fabric and rubbing it. The worker smiled and patted his head, watching him give the unborn pokémon care and attention. "I'm glad that I could help you, kid. Is there anything else I can do?” Ninian looked back up at her and nodded in confirmation. “Do you know how to reach Hammerlocke? I'm trying to get there to meet someone.” Such a question warranted a tilt of her head and another question. “Why are you all the way over here? Either the train, a flying taxi, or the Wild Area are the only ways over there. The next train station is over in Motostoke, south of us. I could take you on a flying taxi myself but I’m still waitin’ for-" “Alright, lassie!” A new voice yelled out from their side. 

A brunette girl with a green beret and a grey sweater approached the woman, an more than annoyed look on her face. The rabbit-like pokémon next to her tapped its foot impatiently, as if in the same headspace as the trainer. “Is there an egg ready or what?” “Oh! Uh, yes. Yes! Here!” The employee pushed herself up and handed over the egg to the trainer. As the smaller girl started to leave, the worker flinched and reached out her hand. “Ah, wait Gloria!” The trainer, presumably named Gloria, turned around to glare at the woman. She gulped and looked down toward Ninian. “I was wondern’ if maybe you can bring this kid to Hammerlocke. Just a quick flight over there?” The brunette glanced over at the boy and scoffed. “This laddie? Cannae make it over there himself?” “I don’t think he knows how.” “Bloody hell, fine.” Gloria pulled out a red phone from her pocket and started typing away. Her pokémon walked up, paws in what looked like pockets, and lightly kicked the boy’s foot. A few minutes later, a large metal container with windows and seats inside appeared. A large, black bird perched upon the roof and let out a cry. A man upon it looked over at Gloria and waved at her. “And it's here. Come on.” The trainer walked into the carriage and sat down, with Ninian following suit. 

Soon, the raven-like creature took flight and rose the secured carriage into the sky. The boy held onto the egg as he glanced passed the opening. The landscape of sand dunes, forests, lakes, and much more painted the ground with a collage of colour. Gloria sighed and leaned up against one of the doors, staring at the smaller teen. “So, who even are ye?” The younger of the two turned around and stared back. “I’m Ninian. I guess your Gloria?” “Yep.” “Ok. What's that?” He pointed at the rabbit, who had been impatiently sitting on the ground. “That is my Raboot. Even though he’s quite high-level, this div refuses to evolve.” She leaned down and poked the pokémon’s face, warranting an annoyed noise from it. Ninian gave an almost quiet chuckle as he watched the exchange. “You two are close, huh?” The trainer looked up and gave a smile. “I guess so.” 

A loud thunk noise and the cawing of the flying pokémon on top marked the end of their journey. The caddie climbed down from the bird and opened one of the doors. Raboot immediately hopped out and stretched its legs, supposedly feeling cooped up, the boy assumed. Gloria and Ninian followed suit and the man closed the cab behind them. “So, where did ya have to go?” “I need to see Raihan.” “Raihan?” She pressed her hand to her chin as she walked away in thought, glancing around the buildings. “He did help me into one building once but i don't know if he's still there.” The trainer started walking toward the left side of the city, stopping at two wooden doors. “Dis is the building full of Galar’s artifacts, one of which I had to look at somethin’ for a friend. I heard this is also where his gym challenge takes place.” She walks in confidently and goes straight for the stares. As the girl drags him up the stairs, Ninian looks around in amazement at the items in the room. Seals, tapestries, and armor along the walls of the lobby area. 

Soon the two would be walking up the stone stairs of the tower, spiralling upwards. The echoes of draconic roars filled the air, along with what sounded like a battle behind the last door. “I guess he must been trainin’ his trainers.” Gloria mumbled, crossing her arms with a huff. “Why do you even want to talk to Raihan so quickly?” “It's something personal. I…don’t rea-” ''Say no more.” Ninian blinked in surprise and stared up at her. “You're fine with me not telling you?” “Yeh. It's your business, I shouldn't meddle in it.” He lowered his head down and let thoughts swim around. Thoughts of relief and gratitude. “Thank you.” The teen quietly mumbled, trying to keep his voice low and unnoticeable. They both go quiet for a while until the clatter of footsteps rose up from the other side of the doors. Three trainers, all in a blue polo shirt uniform, walked down the stairs as their chatter loudly echoed. Battle strategies, congratulations, and taunting were all exchanged between them as they disappeared from the boy’s sight. 

Soon enough, the wooden door opened once more to reveal the familiar face of Raihan. He had first noticed Gloria and gave her a wave with a smile. “Oh hey there. Whatcha need?” The girl pointed at Ninian as her eyes glanced someplace else. “This lad wanted to see you.” The gym leader bent down to his level and his eyes widened after a second. “Oh hey, you're that kid from the place. Did you get released from it?” The boy shook his head and looked away from the man. His hands reached out and gripped the jacket by its sleeves. The tremble in his hands let fear slip into his voice. “Raihan, can I stay with you? At least...uh...until I'm old enough to get my own home? Please?” He gripped tighter to him and hid his face from his eyes. Raihan slowly patted the child’s back as he looked down at him in thought. “I...sure. At least for tonight, alright?” 

Ninian looked up and swayed his eyes to the side. “Really?” The trainer nodded and tapped his shoulder. The teen glanced his eyes back toward the man. “Hm?” Raihan gave him a smile as he pushed himself up. “You gotta tell me how you got here. I'm sure it was pretty cool.” He nudged the boy with his elbow, motioning with his head to go back to the lobby of the stone tower. The brunette smiled slightly and opened to start talking, but was met with a yawn escaping. Gloria laughed from behind him with a grin. “I bet he would rather sleep fer now.” She walked past them and glanced back. “See ya lads. Glad you could help him.” The trainer continued walking away til she couldn't be seen anymore. With just the two left, Ninian started to trudge to the stairs before feeling his eyes close with fatigue. He widened them up, trying to keep them from closing, but it soon arrived as he felt his mind enter darkness with a heavy fall of the lids. The last thing he could remember at the time was the feeling of something soft being under him and warmth placed above him. A parting shot before sleep rushed over his body. 

Daybreak shines through the blinds of a window, hitting its beams upon the sleeping figure under the sheets of a bed. He cracks open an eye to his begrudgement. Glancing over at a phone upon his nightstand, the teen reaches over to check the time. Catching his attention was the date on the phone. Two years. Two years since that day. Two years already? It surprised him that it was that long. Ninian stretched his arms out above him with a long yawn. He threw the blanket off of his body and swayed his legs to his right. Soft carpet cushions his feet as he takes a swig at the bottled water on the nightstand. That's when the corner of his eye noticed the slow crawling of a red jacket. He smiles faintly and trudged over, picking up the jacket from the ground. Underneath laid a red apple with a green tail and eyes. “Applin, what are you doing there?” He reached down and picked it up, being met with the happy cry of the tiny pokémon. 

Placing the apple on top of the books that strewn his cluttered desk and draping his jacket over the chair, he pulled out a mass amount of clothing from his drawer and dumped it on the bed. With a second of analyzing his choices, he pulled out a pair of dark blue pants with a logo of a dragon on it and a plain black shirt. He slipped it on and reached for the jacket wrapped himself up with the long-sleeved item. He glanced over at a brown bag in the corner and sighed. Today was the day, huh? He looked back at the clothing on the bed and started picking out at least 5 days worth of clothing. It then was all stuffed in the knapsack neatly, with some items like potions and poké balls being placed on top, readily available for use. 

He swung the knapsack over his back and turned to the small pokémon. “Come on.” With the reach of his hand, the Applin hopped upon his palm and tried crawling up. The teen just smiled and moved it to the inside of his hood. “There.” He smiled and walked out of the room. The hall immediately was narrow and had barely any room. That's what he got for living within a historical building. He made his way carefully down the stairs and through more halls till he reached a large double door. It reached up to the tall ballroom-like ceiling of this final hall. 

And that's when he took a deep breath. Collecting himself before going out. His Applin had crawled up and burrowed itself in his mostly flat blue hair. Ninian sighed and picked it up, just to put it back on his shoulder. He took another breath. Any fact he could list easily ran in his mind to keep him on track. He was Ninian. He is 15 years old now. And this was the start of his adventure within Galar’s League Cup. Everything was under control. He reached out his hand and pushed open the door, letting the light of the great hall ahead flood in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thank you for reading through this. The chapters keep getting longer ;owo. Soon I'll post his current design so please be paitent.
> 
> Edit: Here you go!:  
> https://mouwuma.tumblr.com/post/190850280390/dragon-dance-chapter-1-mouwuma-pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Woah you guys made it down here? How? 
> 
> Thank you for reading my little story! If you wish to have more information on Ninian, I will be releasing information on him eventually.


End file.
